IL! Hetalia
by OtakuofHorror
Summary: The Hetalia universe I came up with. This is all in fun. Requests are welcome. Enjoy! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Intro

So hey guys once against starting new shit before I finish old shit. No surprise right? Well this is for the Hetalia universe I created it's called Insane Love! Hetalia. The main characters and some of my friends and my OCs have been made. The others are weaseling their way in. They are all still technically in progress, meaning some things may be changed to fit my recent likings. The "theme songs" are just songs that I think fit the characters. If you think of a better one share it with me!

Anyway I'm going to be making a few one-shots for them. Feel free to request some stuff. Enjoy.

Here is a bit more about IL! Hetalia-

What it is: The sexual and psychotic versions of the Hetalia nations. The majority of them have some kind of fetish.

It can be called IL! Hetalia for short

Theme Song: Ima Monster by Blood on the Dance Floor

IL! Italy- He has bipolar disorder. He usually is like the regular Italy when it comes to his mood though, but he can easily turn from happy-go-lucky to Bitch-I'll-cut-you if he is pissed off. This is especially when he doesn't take his medication. He and IL! Romano fight a lot. He is the IL! Axis leader

Human name: Fiorello Vargas, nicknamed 'Rello.

Weapon: Pins

Fetish: Kinky sex, usually involving him being pricked or doing the pricking by his pins. Sometimes Vampirism.

Hair: Blood red

Eyes: Red

Outfit: (normal) A red, silk, version of Italy's uniform; (pissed beyond belief) Black version of Italy's uniform

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: Miss Bipolar by Blood on the Dance Floor

Preferred lovers: IL! Germany and IL! Romano

IL! Germany- He's not much of fighter, though he is plenty capable. He will train to make Fiorello happy but other than that he tries his best to avoid violence. He'd rather just sit and enjoy the flowers, which he does love to garden. But when pissed off he won't hesitate to kill. He is believed to be a closet masochist. He often calls IL! Italy "Meine Rose."

Human name: Baldemar Beilschmidt, usually called Bail by IL! Italy

Weapon: Chains, whips

Fetish: Bondage

Hair: white

Eyes: Violet

Outfit: White version of regular Germany's uniform, with blue edging

Sexuality: Gay

Theme Song: Madness in Me by Skillet

Preferred Lover: IL! Italy

IL! Japan- He is very bad tempered, taking great pride in the Japanese Mafia. He has a Yakuza dragon tattoo on his back. He hates IL! Romano, and he believes his daughter, IL! Tokyo is a disgrace

Human name: Eiichi Honda

Weapon: Sais, a very special weapon in the Yakuza

Fetish: Any fetish you can name he's into it

Hair: Silver

Eyes: red

Outfit: Yakuza uniform

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor feat. Jeffree Star

Preferred Lover: Anyone but IL! Romano

IL! Romano- He is stubborn and has pride in the Italian Mafia, a lot like regular Romano but works harder and is more caring when he wants to be. He doesn't hate IL! Germany as much either. He will still insult him but is usually calling him "Finocchio Potato", but he actually pities IL! Germany. He knows his strength like everyone else, but he relies on IL! Italy for everything. He hates IL! Japan. He and IL! Italy fight a lot.

Human name: Gavino Vargas, nicknamed Gavi

Weapon: Metal baseball bat

Fetish: He enjoys people forcing themselves on him if that counts as a fetish

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Gold

Outfit: Blue Italian mafia uniform with a black fedora.

Sexuality: Gay, but will kiss girls so he could possibly be bi-curious

Theme Song: Bitches Get Stitches by Blood on the Dance Floor

Preferred Lovers: IL! Spain, IL! Prussia and IL! Italy

IL! Prussia- He's usually quiet, but quick to anger. He still loves birds like regular Prussia. He calls his bird "Ivbird". He is also a scientist, but things don't usually go his way, he as a burn across his face due to a failed experiment.

Human name: Ivo Beilschmidt

Weapon: knives

Fetish: He has no real fetishes besides being a bit rough

Hair: Black

Eyes: Gray

Outfit: He's usually seen in a bloody lab coat; underneath he wears usually a black shirt and black sweatpants

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: Candy Land by Blood on the Dance Floor

Preferred Lover: IL! Spain, IL! France and IL! Romano

IL! Spain- Very anti-social and bad tempered, only talking to the rest of the IL! BTT and IL! Romano

Human name: Toro Carriedo

Weapon: Ruby Pistol

Fetish: massages

Hair: Long, brown, tied back with red bow

Eyes: green

Outfit: Black version of regular Spain's uniform with gray accents

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: Kill me heal me by Skillet

Preferred Lover: IL! France, IL! Prussia and IL! Romano

IL! America- He eats nothing but meat. Sometimes a sweet here or there but his diet is basically protein. He's more obnoxious than regular America, well not really be just has a habit of yelling at and insulting others, but never calls himself a hero. He also loves to gamble. Leader of IL! Allies.

Human name: Zachary Jones

Weapon: Playing cards

Fetish: Violent strip poker

Hair: Black

Eyes: blue

Outfit: Red hoodie, glasses, white undershirt, black jeans, converse

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: Its on like Donkey Kong by Blood on the Dance Floor

Preferred Lover: IL! England

IL! England- He's known to be a kill joy, only speaking to America. His cooking is a lot better than regular England's. He still sees magical creatures. His Flying Bunny's name is Flying Liquorish Bunny.

Human name: Alvin Kirkland

Weapon: His magic

Fetish: Painful sex

Hair: Brown

Eyes: gray

Outfit: Black and red suit and tie, black loafers

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: Rise and Shine by Blood on the Dance Floor

Preferred Lover: IL! America

IL! France- He's a love addict. He tries his best to make everyone love and all that shit. When love is challenged he will snap.

Human name: Loan Bonnefoy

Weapon: Rose thorns

Fetish: No fetish, surprisingly

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: maroon

Outfit: Violet-red version of regular France's outfit

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: My name is Love by Amy Diamond

Preferred Lover: IL! Spain and IL! Prussia

IL! Russia- Very quiet, not saying much, but when he does he's usually yelling at someone, being perverted, or trying to calm IL! China down

Human name: Petro Braginski

Weapon: machine pistol

Fetish: pulling hair

Hair: red

Eyes: gold

Outfit: Black version of Russia's outfit, red scarf, white accenting, usually wearing Russian military hat

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People

Preferred Lover: IL! China

IL! China- Very childish, throws violent temper tantrums, only IL! Russia can calm him down

Human name: Li Wang

Weapon: Double kai

Fetish: food-play

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Outfit: Like regular China's but its black with green accents

Sexuality: Gay

Theme Song: Cuppycake Song

Preferred Lover: IL! Russia

IL! Canada- He is still quite unnoticeable, but he makes himself noticed when he wants too.

Human name: Jeremy Williams

Weapon: Hockey stick wrapped in barbwire

Fetish: Drunken sex

Hair: white

Eyes: green

Outfit: black version of regular Canada's outfit, with gray edging

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice

Preferred Lover: IL! Greenland

IL! London-Sweet as she is she supports the Japanese Mafia with her lover, following his every order, she has a small Yakuza dragon tattoo on her lower back. She is not easily angered but she usually becomes extremely violent when her breaking point hits

Human name: Angel Kirkland

Weapon: machine gun

Fetish: rough sex

Hair: Brown

Eyes: red

Outfit: Black flapper dress, red edging, black boots

Sexuality: Bisexual

Theme Song: Last Friday Night by Katy Perry

Preferred Lover: IL! Japan

IL! Tokyo- she despites anything to do with the mafia, she left the Yakuza and wishes her father would accept her for who she wants to be

Human name: Kira Honda

Weapon: Sten

Fetish: bitting

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Brown

Outfit: traditional kimono, black with red and blue accents

Sexuality: Straight

Theme Song: Are you Satisfied? by Marina and the Diamonds

Preferred Lover: IL! N. Ireland

IL! Greenland- she is quite cheerful and quiet, she never demands anything, but she usually has low patience for IL! America and IL! Denmark

Human name: Aakulu Nunaat

Weapon: bowie knife

Fetish: cutting

Hair: black

Eyes: aqua

Outfit: Pink jacket, purple skinny jeans, and black boots, gold and green top thing (vest?) during winter

Sexuality: Bi-curious

Theme Song: Young girl talking about herself by Parry Gripp

Preferred Lover: IL! Canada

IL! Moscow- She is quiet like her father, despising any lesbian jokes and when people make fun if IL! Germany, if she hears any of that she will go on a rampage, only IL! Chiba has been known to stop her

Human name: Mariya Braginski

Weapon: Sais and whips

Fetish: Surprise sex

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Silver

Outfit: Black hoodie, white scarf, black laced boots, white under shirt, gray pants

Sexuality: Lesbian

Theme Song: Girls by Marina and the diamonds

Future Preferred Lover: IL! Chiba


	2. 12 Days of an IL Hetalia Christmas

On the first day of Christmas the ILs gave to me:

(America) A ticket to Vegas wit deck of cards

On the second day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(England) 2 anti-depressants

And a ticket to Vegas wit deck of cards

On the third day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(China) 3 tantrums

2 anti-depressants

And a ticket to Vegas wit deck of cards

On the fourth day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(Russia) 4 headaches

3 tantrums

2 anti-depressants

And a ticket to Vegas wit deck of cards

On the fifth day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(France) 5 French roses~!

4 headaches

3 tantrums

2 anti-depressants

And a ticket to Vegas wit deck of cards

On the sixth day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(Veneziano) 6 boxes of pins

5 French roses~!

4 headaches

3 tantrums

2 anti-depressants

And a ticket to Vegas wit deck of cards

On the seventh day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(Germany) 7 flover beds

6 boxes of pins

5 French roses~!

4 headaches

3 tantrums

2 anti-depressants

… Oh shit we're still doing this?

On the eight day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(Japan) 8 arrest warrants

7 flover beds

6 boxes of pins

5 French roses~!

4 headaches

3 tantrums

2 anti-depressants

And a ticket to Vegas wit deck of cards

On the ninth day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(Romano) 9 sexy fedoras

8 arrest warrants

7 flover beds

6 boxes of pins

5 French roses~!

4 headaches

3 tantrums

2 anti-depressants

God how many tickets do you want?!

On the tenth day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(Prussia) 10 failed experiments

9 sexy fedoras

8 arrest warrants

7 flover beds

6 boxes of pins

5 French roses~!

4 headaches

3 tantrums

Hey guys I think I took too many…

And a ticket to Vegas…. Fuck you bitch you ain't getting anymore cards…

On the eleventh day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(Spain) 11 massages

10 failed experiments

9 sexy fedoras

8- Oh shit there's the porice

7 flover beds

6 boxes of pins

5 French roses~!

4 headaches

3 tantrums

I really don't feel well guys…

I'm not fucking made of money!

On the twelfth day of Christmas the 2ps gave to me:

(Hungary) 12 sexy men

11 massages

*explosion*

9 sexy fedoras

*Japan is being read his rights and arrested*

7 flover beds

6 boxes of pins

5 French roses~!

4 headaches

3 tantrums

*Engand vomits then passes out*

Thank God this is ov- Iggy!

America: Oh shit! I think England needs his stomach pumped again!

Romano: England needs his stomach pumped?! Prussia needs burn treatment, again, Bastardo!

Germany: Calm dovn, everyone! Ve arean't going to get anyzhing-

Romano: Shut it, Finnichio Potato!

*Veneziano punches Romano* Don't call him that! *the brothers start screaming at each other, then the fight turns physical*

Japan: One of you asshores better bair me out! *he gets shoved into a cop car, starting to scream Japanese profanity*

France: Ohon, Christmas with us is always le best. So amusing.

Russia: Da, I must agree…

China: What you get me for Christmas, Russia, aru?! Wait don't tell me! No! Tell me, aru! *China starts throwing a mini tantrum because he doesn't know what he wants Russia to do; Hungary is calling an ambulance for England and Prussia; Spain watches all the chaos while sipping a glass of wine, Germany sighs, rubbing his temples* Christmas time…

FIN

Thanks for reading! Have a happy holiday! Also I'm sorry if I screwed up any accents! This was all for fun!


End file.
